The Road to Darkness
by GigglyNana
Summary: The landlady has threatened to double the rent unless Sunako becomes a lady...and fast! Help  a feminine Sunako look-alike  comes along the way but is she really who she seems to be? And what will happen when she will have to live with them - as a boy?
1. Chapter 1: The Feminine Girl

**CHAPTER ONE**

**(A/N: This is my first fanfic so hope it's not too bad! ^^ I hope you guys like it~! :3 TEEHEE.)**

It was a typical September morning, the sun shyly peeking out from the wispy clouds, the birds singing happily to a new day. Kyohei Takano was sprawled on the couch, as per usual, his faded green V-neck long-sleeved shirt riding up slightly, his well-built stomach exposed. His long blond bangs poked into his eyes, and by now there were narrowed. His perfect lips were arranged in a frown, and his thin eyebrows were furrowed.

"I'M HUNGRRYYYY!" His annoyed and angry cry echoed around the huge house.

He was greeted with a faint scream in the distance, then several beats of silence. Kyohei blinked, then pushed himself up from the couch, stomping toward the direction the shreiks of terror came from.

When he came face to face a dark and heavy wooden door, Kyohei could hear the screams once again echoing from behind it. Banging it open, he shouted, "Sunako Nakahara! I demand that you stop watching those f**king gory movies and make me katsudon immediately! And fried shrimp!"

Sunako whipped her head around, with strands of long black hair flying around her hair, her eyes emitting an evil, murderous glint. "GET. OUT. OF. MY. OAISIS. YOU. STUPID. GLUTTONOUS. RADIANT. CREATURE." The look on her face clearly shouted, "KILL."

Kyohei's instinct told him to back off and run away as fast as he could. But he was being his usual stubborn self and retorted back, the selfish boy that he was. "NO. I need fried shrimp! And-"

The phone ringing in the background interrupted the rest of his rants. Takano turned and picked it up, annoyed as his stomach was growling madly.

"What is it?" He snapped, brushing his bangs out of his face.

"What kind of way is that to speak to me, you brat?" The landlady demanded, menace etched into her voice.

"Oba-san!" Takano exclaimed, his eyes widening. _Shit..._he thought.

"Anyway, how is Sunako coming along?" Her voice sounded much more pleasant, like it didn't come out from a terrifyingly sadist woman.  
>"...G-Great!" Kyohei stuttered, staring up at the ceiling.<p>

"Really..." Sunako's aunt didn't seem to believe it. Shivers ran up and down Kyohei Takano's back in terror, wondering what the demonic lady would say next. "If she hasn't improved by Feburary, I will have you all make up for all the rent you haven't paid, AND double it from that point onwards."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE Y-" Kyohei was cut off by the dial tones of the phone. _That damn woman hung up on me! _he thought in disbelief.

"So...we have to pay double the rent?" Ranmaru asked pointedly, suddenly appearing from behind Kyohei with the others.

"Unless we force her again and give her some horror DVDs?" Kyohei suggested hopefully.

"Come here." Takenaga Oda dragged him outside, the others following closely behind.

When they were outside of the house, Mori shook his head, leaning his elbow on Kyohei's shoulder. "Bad idea, man." The others nodded solemnly in agreement, while Kyohei pouted.

"But-" He protested.

"She will likely kill you if you interrupt her. Remember when Sunako seriously did attempt to do it?" Takenaga Oda scolded, being the over-caring guy he was.

"That was such a long time ago!" Kyohei argued. "Besides, I took care of that." A sly smile crept up his face.

"Besides, we failed so many times and Oba-san found out we were deceiving her. How is it going to work now? We should just leave it." Yuki Tomoyama interjected, ignoring the blond-hair commoner.

"No!" Panic was obviously seen in Takano's eyes. "We can't give up! I mean..."

"FREE RENT..." They all groaned.

"Well... a proper lady would be pretty and gentle..." Mori started, his eyes turning wistful, going into and old-man mode.

"...and care for you a lot..." Oda added. "Like Noi." Everyone rolled their eyes, and Takano thought, _She's not a lady...more like someone who's fun to mess with. _  
>"...and fun to be with..." Yuki said cheerfully, and they all could tell that by his round blushing cheeks he was thinking of Machiko, is girlfriend.<p>

"...and makes me food whenever I want it!" Kyohei finished, grinning.

"That's not what proper ladies usually do..." Oda started to say, but he was cut off.

"So...since Sunako doesn't exactly fit that criteria 100%, we need to come up with a plan if we really want to do this..." Ranmaru concluded. "You know, she should be able to say things like..."

"My goodness! I forgot to prepare for tonight's meal! And I must go and buy some groceries for Okaa-san!" A feminine voice cried.

"...that." Mori finished, stunned.

Everyone spun around to see a tall girl with shoulder length brownish-black hair in a ponytail, wearing a light blue blouse and an inky indigo skirt that flowed down to her knees. She slowly looked up to see the four handsome teenage boys staring at her and even from a distance, her deep-crimson blush was visible. They could not really see her face clearly due to her wearing a white sunhat and her long, straight bangs covering her eyes. Suddenly, gust of wind blew off the girl's hat, and it landed onto the dirt road she was standing on with a thud. Everyone gasped, their eyes widening in shock.

"SUNAKO?"

**(A/N: Hehe. I'm gonna have fun writing about my OC.**** XD**** PLease review, even if you think it's not that great. ^^)**


	2. Chapter 2: New friend?

**(Re-cap! The guys need to turn Sunako into a lady or else they have to pay double the rent. They are dicussing what to do when they see a feminine girl and she looks like Sunako?)**

** (A/N: Yes, perspective change! XD Hope it's not too confusing? "^^)**

**CHAPTER TWO**

The girl sped down the streets, a million thoughts darting through her head.

_What...what on Earth was that?_

She ran by an old lady, walking slowly with a cane and staring peacefully at the river near them.

_Some strange pretty boys...they knew my old name?_

She passed a park, faintly hearing some kids laughing jubilantly.

_Are they stalkers?_

She sprinted up a huge hill, where you could see the whole town below.

_Do they know my secret?_

Finally, the girl staggered into a huge supermarket. A creepy man with black and glasses smiled at her going, "Everything here is 1000 yen or less! Hurry up and buy these fresh vegetables and produce before they sell out!"

1000 yen? She smiled. Creepy dude or not, that was a good deal. Humming happily, she bought everything she needed and left 2 hours later, satisfied.

She passed a bunch of stores on her way home, swinging her shopping bags, ready to prepare a small lunch for herself (her aunt was arriving much later with a special guest), something caught the corner of her eye.

Could it be...? She closed her eyes, desperately hoping it was.

She heaved open the heavy wooden door of the local bookstore, rushing toward the "newly-released" section. Dropping all 10 shopping bags, the girl started to grab a novel she had been wanting to get since two months ago...only to find someone else was grabbing it as well.

She opened her eyes to see...herself. No, this girl had darker and longer hair. Her violet eyes were shining with determination to take the book.

"What on Earth...?" Her eyes widened in shock, staring at the girl's hostile eyes.

"Are you... going to take the last copy of "'Zombies and Werewolves Coming to Eat You: Deluxe Version'?" Baring her teeth savagely, she tilted her head questioningly at her look-alike.

The feminine girl's jaw dropped. "Last copy...?" Her voice cracked. "A-already?"  
>"Mhm!" The long-haired girl nodded seriously.<p>

The brownish-black haired girl jerked the book closer toward herself. "N-no! I've wanted this for weeks!"

The goth-like girl scowled, tugging it towards herself. "I wanted it for months! I wanted to read it with Josephine and the others!"

"I wanted to read it with Jason and Chucky!" The other girl snapped back. _Those must be her friends,_she thought knowingly with a small smile, thinking about her own buddies in her home, all gory and perfect.

The scary girl's expression softened, her mouth curved into what seemed like a smile. "I like you, dark being! I'm Sunako! Who are you?"

She was picking up her shopping bags with one hand, the other still on the book, but once she heard the girl's name, she stopped. Sunako? Hesitantly, the girl stuttered, "S-Saori." The name still felt weird to Saori. After all, it hadn't been long since she had it.

"Well, Saori...I like you so..." Sunako frowned slightly, thinking. "...I'll buy this book!" Saori fell over, dumbfounded. "But," Sunako continued seriously. "I'll let you read it after! Okay!"

Saori laughed. What a weird girl! "Okay."

After Sunako bought the book, she turned to Saori. "Are you free? Do you want to see my friends?"she asked happily, her violet eyes sparkling.

Saori smiled. Sunako looked so pretty and innocent right now. "Y-yes I am...and s-sure!"

Normally, Saori would be more cautious, but somehow she couldn't say no to that puppy-like face. Besides, she wasn't busy.

Following Sunako outside, Saori smiled to herself. She just might get used to this new life.

**(A/N: Hope you liked~!**

******DISCLAIMERS*******

**Saori: GigglyNana-san does not own the Wallflower/Perfect Girl Evolution! *bows***  
><strong>Sunako: Yeah...and...*gets bored and plays a horror video game*<strong>  
><strong>Saori: *watches intently* Slash him from behind!...Now! Yes, good job!<strong>  
><strong>Me: *whispers* Guys...your script?<strong>  
><strong>Saori and Sunako: *ignores*<strong>  
><strong>Me: *sighs, muttering* This is why I asked the company to just hire some look-alikes and not the real things...<strong>  
><strong>*clears throat and looks up at audience*<strong>  
><strong>Please review~! *waves goodbye*)<strong>

**(*** BTW, sorry I took a while to write this...""^^)**


	3. Chapter 3: I wish she could stay

**CHAPTER THREE**

**(A/N: Sorry I took such a long time to upload~! . Here it is. :) And before you go on, I would like to thank all my readers, especially one devoted fan. ;D Thank you for giving me so much encouragement and waiting so patiently for this ^^.)**

Sunako's smile was pratically ear-splitting, her eyes grinning, her irises tiny violet slits. With her stringy black hair blowing around her face, Sunako looked like a madwoman who just killed somebody.

"Hee, hee, hee!" Her girlish giggles escaped from her mouth as she gleefully skipped toward her house with her new friend, Saori. Completely oblivious to the fact that the people around her were giving her horrified and fearful looks, Sunako turned to Saori.

"This is the first time I've met anybody so into gore like me! I mean, I've met lots of other dark beings, but I've never met someone like you." Sunako smiled, looking at Saori, whose eyes widened.

"Th-thank y-you! No one has told me that before," She stuttered nervously, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks, probably from embarrassment.

Sunako came to a halt. They were here. Heaving open the creaky metal gate, she and Saori stepped onto the dirt path caving up to the heavy wooden door.

"Wow!" Saori exclaimed, looking around wondrously at the scenery around them. "Everything is so beautiful! The lush green bushes, the clear blue sky, the birds, and the..." Saori's voice trailed off as Sunako pushed open the door, and Sunako looked to see what was wrong.

There was a huge explosion of blood, shooting out from both of the girls' noses as they surveyed the sight before them.

Kyohei, Mori, Oda, and Yuki were all standing half-naked with water dripping off their hair and towels wrapped around their waists, and sparkling even more brightly than usual (probably because they just took a shower) as they stared at the two girls in front of them.

"You...awful...radiant..c-creatures.." Sunako sputtered, clutching her nose desperately to prevent most of the blood from her body from escaping. Her eyes seemed terribly red and her pupils were so small as Sunako gave them a spiteful glare. "I...will...kill you all...one day..."

The radiant creatures shuddered, chills creeping up and their spines.

"I-It's all y-your fault!" Takano Kyohei scowled, his teeth chattering."We were all so hungry w-waiting for you." Giving an annoyed glance at Yuki, he added," And Yuki..burnt up the kitchen...trying to cook.."

"W-what?" Yuki squeaked, protesting meekly. "Y-you g-g-guys let m-me!"

"We were just really desperate...because..." Kyohei spun around to look at Sunako, jabbing a finger at her. "...this chick wouldn't cook us brunch! She was probably doing something completely unimportant as always too!"

"What are you talking about? It wasn't unimportant! I was bonding with another dark being!" Sunako turned to Saori, the ends of her small mouth curved into a ecstatic smile.

Saori's face seemed drained of colour and her pale pink trembled madly as she stuttered, "The...pretty...b-boys...from...th-this...morning...Wh-what o-on Earth?"

For several moments, it was eerily quiet as the four radiant guys stared at Saori.

"AH! IT'S SUNAKO'S LADY-LIKE CLONE!"

Sunako and Saori turned their heads ever-so-slowly, staring at the guys in utter confusion. "What?"

Takenaga shook his head quickly, and flashing a hospitable smile at Saori, cheerfully said, "Nothing. Would you like to come inside for some tea? We'd like to discuss something with you."

"E-Eh?" Saori stammered, pointing a finger at herself. "M-me?"

Ranmaru jabbed his elbow in Oda's side, muttering, "Great man, you freaked her out." Then turning to Saori, he smiled, and Sunako could see sparkles and roses in the background. "Don't worry, darling. We just want to have a little chat to get to know a lovely lady such as yourself much better."

"U-Uh...I-I see..." Saori stammered, her eyes once more darting about, as if she was hoping for escape.

Yuki cleared his throat. "Uh...come on in!"

"Well, then..." Saori dipped her head as she stepped into the Nakahara mansion. "Excuse me!"

_I can't believe they invited her inside like she didn't intend on coming in the first place. I mean, she came here because of me, _Sunako thought bitterly as she sulked inside.

_Chop, chop, chop! _Sunako's blade moved up and down rhythmically as she chopped the vegetables for lunch.

_I wonder how everyone knew Saori? _She thought as she cut up the carrots.

"Why do _I _have to help with the cooking?" Kyohei whined, acting like a spoiled child as usual.

Sunako's blade was now inches away from Takano's neck. "You were complaining about not getting fed. It is obvious you need to compensate for it by helping me make this meal and _cleaning up this horrible mess in the kitchen._"

"Why didn't you get Yuki to do it then? He's the one who wrecked this place. And maybe _he _could help make lunch!"

Sunako stared at him square in the eye, and they both telepathically shared the same thought: _No way. We would all die._

Kyohei cleared his throat and swept the floor quietly. "N-never mind."

"Heh." Sunako was the victor. She went back to chopping, then stopped, remembering she had a question she wanted to ask. Turning to Kyohei, she demanded, "What are the others talking to Saori about?"

Kyohei looked at her, surprised. "Oh. Uh, well you see-" He was cut off by Saori's voice.

"EH? YOU WANT M-ME TO PRE-PRETEND TO B-BE SU-SUNAKO-CHAN?"

Sunako abruptly raised her head, squinting at Kyohei, clearly wanting an explanation. "…What?"

Kyohei sighed. "We wanted free rent."

Sunako cocked her head. _I still don't understand. What does free rent have to do with this?_

Slightly frowning, Takano admitted, "We wanted free rent we decided Saori could pretend to be you since there's no way you would ever become a lady by the time Auntie comes back to check up on you."

Sunako blinked. _Oh..._Somehow, her stomach felt weighed down and it stung a bit. Sunako decided that there was only one reason why: She was…way hungrier than she had expected.

As she took out the potatoes, she faintly heard a "thud", but didn't pay attention as she kept chopping the vegetables for today's curry. She was also oblivious about the small steps coming closer toward the kitchen, only stopping what she was doing once she heard Saori's shrill voice.

"KYAAAHHH!"

It was like the moment occurred in slow motion. Saori's arms failed in the air as she started to fall backwards into the kitchen. Sunako dashed towards the girl, trying to save her, but she was pushed out of the way. She crashed onto the floor, and when she stared up angrily at the person who shoved her, she could see Kyohei, holding Saori by the shoulders to prevent her from falling.

It really was strange. Now Sunako's chest seemed to hurt, and she felt dizzy...probably because she lost so much blood earlier. _That damn radiant being! This is obviously his doing..._

"U-um...s-sorry!" Saori jumped back, her face beet-red.

"It's alright.." Takano mumbled. He then turned towards then kitchen. "Hey! You done?"

Rage filled Sunako's body. "I am not! And I dwon't give you any lunch if you keep being a rude, spoiled brat!"

"Rude? When was I rude?" Kyohei demanded. The others exchanged glances. _So he's admitting he's spoiled..._

"This whole morning! And just now, when you pushed me onto the ground while I tried to help Saori-chan!"

"Well, sorry! I didn't notice!"

"A-ah...please st-stop fighting, you two!" Saori interjected, desperately trying to stop them.

"Get out of the way!" Sunako and Kyohei both yelled, ready to hit each other.

"O-okay." After studying the ground for a few minutes, she lifted her head, staring brightly at everyone. "Well! I will go make us lunch!" With that, the innocent girl bounded inside the kitchen.

Sunako and Kyohei were now hunched over, panting heavily.

Everyone had growling stomachs that were so loud, one would think there were savage beasts inside the house.

So it was like heaven to hear the words:

"Lunch is ready!"

Everybody, even Mori and Oda, didn't care about etiquette and stuffed their faces.

"So good~! Great job, Saori!"

"Ah, it was nothing! Plus Sunako went out of her way to chop the vegetables! I think she should get most of the credit."

Sunako grinned, then noticed the guys, somehow looking pleased.

"So feminine..." Oda, Ranmaru, and Yuki sighed, as Kyohei cheerfully sang, "Free rent~!"

_Those economic-orientated and lust-filled radiant beings, _Sunako thought in annoyance. _But...it would be nice if there was someone like Saori in this house. It would be a nice change to see a dark being here...although there are some radiant beings I really like, such as Noi-chan and Ojou-sama. But...I wish Saori could live here, watch horror films with me, and make meals together. She'd be much better company than those radiant beings, especially Kyohei Takano._

Little did Sunako know how quickly that wish would come true...

__**(A/N: Could Sunako be realizing her feelings for Kyohei~? XD. Knowing her, probably not. O.O But oh well~! Also, what will happen with Saori? Will she accept pretending to be Sunako? Read the next chapter to find out...(which I will try uploading sometime soon...DX)**

**Me: Oh yeah! Thank you all! Please read and review! Also, if I could, I would give you some of the leftover chocolate from my birthday last week...**

**Sunako and Kyohei: DID...YOU...SAY..."CHOCOLATE"?**

**Me: *gulps* Uh...bye! Remember...please review! *runs away*)**


	4. Chapter 4: Checkmate

**(A/N: I am really sorry guys. It took me pretty long to upload this because I was way busier than I thought I'd be this week. T.T Anyway, enjoy! :) Hehe. Kyohei's personality is a bit different, but I hope it isn't too far off. XD Well, R7R, guys! Thank you everyone for your support. **

**Oh, before you go on, I'd like you to know that I DON'T OWN THE WALLFLOWER. Tomoko Hayakawa does, and she's doing an amazing job, although she should hurry up and make Kyohei and Sunako get together. ;) )**

CHAPTER FOUR

"That was so yummy!" Sunako exclaimed, giddy. "You're so good, Saori-chan!"

"Th-thank you." Saori blushed.

"Well, let's go to my oasis and greet Josephine, Akira, and Hiroshi! " Sunako squealed like a teenage girl who was gushing about her favourite boy band.

"Yes! Let's!" Saori giggled maniacally as well and the two girls skipped off like a bunch of happy hyenas.

Kyohei and the others stared at the spot where the ladies (?) were just a while ago in shock.

"Is...is Saori actually a lady?" Yuki questioned, saying what everyone was thinking out loud.

"Y-yes!" Oda insisted, though his voice wavered slightly. "Even if she admires g-gore, doesn't she still acted feminine and modest?"

"You're right." Kyohei wholeheartedly nodded in agreement. _**Free**__ rent, __free__ rent, __**FREE**__ rent._

It was right at that moment when an ear splitting shriek resounded through their ears, freezing the blood of the four bishounen.

"S-saori? A-are you alright?" Oda stuttered, his face deathly pale.

Yuki was crying tears of sorrow, that were tumbling madly down his smooth, round cheeks, sobbing, "Saori...you were so young!"

Ranmaru was being more of a drama...'king' than usual, the back of his slender hand on his forehead, shouting, "Oh heavens! Sunako has murdered our dear Saori!"

Kyhohei shook his head, both impressed and annoyed. "That idiot's finally cracked..."

All four boys (all except Kyohei, who lagged behind) rushed toward Sunako chamber and slammed open the door, bracing themselves to lay their eyes on the horrid sight.

"Oh my- Wait, huh?" All of them had totally blank expressions seeing the actual sight in front of them.

"Oh Sunako, Sunako!" Saori squealed, dancing around the dark and dusty bedroom, completely ecstatic. "This is the ultimate oasis! So beautiful...The long dingy curtains; the amazingly onyx-black bed sheets; the elegant cobwebs in the corners; and the detailed charcoal lace garments on your lovely friends!"

Sunako looked so proud, tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. "You really think so...?"

"Think so? I know so! It's wonderful, Sunako- chan!"

"Saori-chii~!" To Kyohei's surprise, Sunako did something way out of character. She squeezed Saori into a hug, smiling brightly. Somehow she looked kind of...cute? No. The handsome teenager shook his head rapidly in denial. That wasn't possible. Sunako was just a food supplier, a worthy opponent for video games, and a well-matched...nemesis. She was also the boys' golden ticket to free rent, but before Saori came, the chances of obtaining that ticket was pretty slim. Now though...

*DING!*

A lightbulb suddenly flickered on inside his head. It was perfect.

"Hey. Saori..."chii", how about we give you a 10 year's supply of gore using the money made by Mori's dad's company and access to Sunako's "beautiful" room whenever you want?" Kyohei offered with a smug look planted on his alluring face, completely ignoring Ranmaru and Sunako's looks of protest and contempt they were giving him.

"What? Really?" Saori's expression made it seem as if the Messiah had arrived. Then it quickly faded away, now replaced with a face that Kyohei could tell said, "trying hard to resist". "I-I c-c-couldn't! I am not one to rudely do something against others' will!"

"But think about it...skulls, skeletons, organs, like a still beating heart, brains, a marathon of horror movies watching the zombies devour each and every person in the world." Kyohei went on, slowly pulling out each word to add emphasis. And boy, was he enjoying Saori's reaction, her eyes wide and happy like a puppy who just got a doggy treat.

"...Wh-what w-w-would I have to do?" She finally squeaked out.

The ends of Takano's lips curved up an extra inch. "All you have to do is act like Sunako. And only when we tell you to do. Don't worry, you won't really have to do anything until February. "

She still looked a bit hesitant, so Kyohei continued in his sales-pitch. All those part-time jobs weren't for nothing. "Think about it. You would be helping us, **and **you would get an excessive amount of gore and a new friend." Turning to look at Sunako, he questioned, "You want somebody to_ enjoy your oasis with you_, right_?_" She nodded vigorously without a second thought. Then glancing at Ranmaru, he asked, "And you want free rent right? You would still have more money to spend on_ whatever you want to please the ladies. _Isn't it a good deal?" Considering it for a moment, Mori agreed slowly. Now looked directly at Saori, he inquired, "Do you _really _want to turn this -us- down? It would be a rotten thing to do, in _my _opinion. But hey, it's _your _decision. "

"N-no! I will absolutely accept!" The feminine girl blurted out.

"Are you sure? Or else you will have to do whatever we tell you to..." Mischievously, Kyohei thought of humiliating scenarios. True, he felt a _little _bad, but that was nothing compared to his greed of not paying rent.

"Yes! I don't mind!" The girl stupidly declared.

"Okay..." After scrawling down something on the nearest piece of paper he could find, Kyohei Takano handed it to Saori. "Sign it."

He waited patiently while the words processed into her brain:

_I, __ Saori __, hereby swear to act as Sunako Nakahara in a feminine manner when needed or else I will do whatever humiliating Kyohei Takano tells me to do._

_Sign:__

After scribbling quickly on the sheet, Saori pleasantly handed it to Kyohei. "There."

"Great," Kyohei curtly said, taking the paper.

"W-wait..." Realisation had now struck her. "...Eh?"

Turning around to leave, the small smile on Takano's face grew five times larger. 3

_Checkmate._

* * *

><p>It was completely silent except for the birds chirping quietly in the distance, and the sound of soft footsteps hitting the ground.<p>

"Hey, are you still mad at me?" Kyohei asked, looking at Saori who was walking quietly beside him. The guys told him to walk her home, since it was the least he could do for forcing Saori into doing it. Sunako also whacked him on the head, and he could still feel it throbbing.

"No...It's just that...I hate...using people. Being used. It's...unjust. Disgusting. I hate it." Saori spit out the words bitterly, her irises seeming like cold, hard, amethysts clouded with dust and dirt.

Takano felt a pang in his heart for some strange reason. _This girl...went through something painful in her past..._

Kyohei could hear a distant squeal, probably a bunch of girls passing by on the streets. "Look, I'm sorry..."

"No, it's alright. It wasn't really your fault. You didn't know." Saori smiled gently, turning to look at him.

Once again, the two walked in silence until they reached a huge mansion surrounded by a shroud of trees. A huge fountain loomed in front of it, and gorgeous purple asters bloomed in the front garden.

"Well, thank you for walking me this far," Saori thanked, bowing.

"No problem." Turning to walk Kyohei took a few steps before stopping again, his body feeling paralyzed. _Oh...SHIT. _

The figure heading toward the house was someone he knew very well. Someone he hadn't expected to see here, or even be in the country yet. Someone who should never find out that there was someone else that looked like Sunako, or else she would know something's up. Someone who could very possibly make him lose all his money in a second.

Auntie.

**(A/N: O.O Things are about to get intense! Hope you liked~! . Remember, please review! :) ^^)**


	5. Chapter 5: Perfect Boyfriend

**(A/N: Again, sorry for the wait.**** D: ****But here it is~! ****Thank you soo much for the reviews thus far! ;D Hope you like it, and I think I went a bit too OOC on Kyohei and Auntie, tell me I need to fix that.^^ Anyway, enjoy! :DD)**

***DISCLAIMER* I don't own "The Wallflower/ Perfect Girl Evolution". **

CHAPTER FIVE

There was no way the person in the mirror was Saori Sumoyoshi.

First of all, they had bright emerald-green irises sparkling underneath the long, sooty, eyelashes.

Second of all, their hair was much shorter than hers, a choppy, layered cut that framed the person's face.

And finally, the person looked like a teenage boy who seemed a few years older than her.

It was shocking to know that that "guy" in the mirror was Saori just thirty minutes before.

The cool and silky material of the shirt she got from her butler grazed her skin as Saori slipped it on, the scenes of the past half hour replaying in her mind.

* * *

><p>"Wh-what...are...y-you...d-doing, Takano-san?" Saori sputtered, trying to unlock herself from the handsome teenager who had just trapped her in a headlock, pulling the both of them away from the concrete path leading towards Saori's mansion.<p>

"Be quiet," Kyohei's voice was low as he whispered into the girl's ear.

Shivers ran down her down her spine as she gulped. "Y-yes!"

"Relax," He murmured, loosening his grip a bit. "I'm not gonna eat you or anything. Just..see that demon...err...woman...over there?" He asked softly, nodding toward the direction where Auntie was.

Saori craned her neck to see a beautiful lady approaching the Sumoyoshi household. _What does he mean by "demon"...? _"Yes..I-I do."

"Well, she's...Sunako's aunt. The one you have to...uh..."

"Deceive?" Saori's voice was hard.

"Y-Yeah...um...so...we absolutely can't let her know there's a girl who looks exactly like Sunako. Or else she might think something's up."

"...So you're telling me to disguise myself?"

"Yeah, something like that."

Saori sighed. "Um...I know I was against this plan from the start, but since I promised...I will try to do something about this."

Kyohei's amber eyes lit up. "Really?"

Saori nodded slowly, her mind whirling with thoughts. _She can't know there's another __**girl**__ that looks like Sunako-chan, right? Then maybe..._

"Excuse me, I'll be ready soon...but, before that, could you stall some time for me?" Saori pleaded, looking at Kyohei intently.

"What? Okay..." Takano grumbled with uncertainty.

"Thank you!" Shooting out from the bushes, Saori dashed towards the back side of the mansion.

_Crap...what am I supposed to do __**now**__? _Kyohei thought unhappily, trying to think of something.

Taking out his phone, he dialed Auntie's number.

After the dial tone rang a few times, along with the sound of Auntie's ringtone in the distance.

"Hello, Mine Nakahara speaking."

"Uh..hey, Auntie!" Kyohei tried to speak quietly.

"Kyohei? Why are you calling me? I'm busy! And don't talk to me so disrespectfully, you brat!" Auntie snapped.

"Uh...yeah. Anyway...wait, what was that?" Kyohei paused for suspense.

"What is it?"

"Oh...nothing. There's just some girls screaming outside the store right now because of this actor named what was it? Kuu Hizu*?"

"Hizuri, idiot! Wait...are you serious?" Auntie's voice was high pitched.

"Yeah...Anyway, I have to go..."

"Wait! Tell me where you are! I'll be there!"

"I thought you were busy." A smile was already forming on Kyohei's lips.

"Well, I came a bit early for a meeting, anyways! Just tell me where you are!"

After naming a store quite a far aways from where they were, Kyohei flipped his phone shot, giving out a sigh of relief. _I did it...I'm so glad I didn't get caught. I just hope Saori's doing alright._

* * *

><p>"Claude! Please lend me some of your clothes!" Saori told her butler as she walked in.<p>

"Yes, right away. I will bring them to your room" A butler's duty was to do as their master told them, no matter how strange it sounded.

"It's alright. I can go get them."

"It is fine. There is no need for you to do that."

"But-"

"I will bring them to your room." Claude insisted.

"...Thank you."

"You're welcome." After he left, Saori retreated to her room.

While waiting in her bedroom, Saori was silently fretting about what to do next when the phone rang.

"Hello, this is the Sumoyoshi household. Oba-san! Oh...you'll be a bit late? Yes, I'll tell her. Okay, bye!"

Just then, Claude came in with a bundle of clothing and placed it on her queen-sized bed. "Will that be all, miss?"

"Yes, thank you!"

Opening her makeup drawer, Saori took out foundation, concealer, eyebrow pencil, eyeshadow, and scissors. From another drawer, she pulled out some coloured circle lenses she used on special occasions.  
>Looking at the mirror in front of her, Saori smiled.<p>

"Let's get started."

* * *

><p>After pulling the black pants through her legs, Saori marched out her bedroom door.<p>

As she approached the living room, the doorbell rang. As Claude approached to open it, Saori held up a hand to stop him, and opened it instead, trying to avoid her butler's slightly shocked expression.

Once she opened the door, Saori could see Sunako's aunt looking annoyed.

"Stupid lying brat. He will pay for this..." The beautiful woman was grumbling. Looking up to see Saori though, her eyes widened, and she smiled. "Hello. I didn't know Akari Sumoyoshi had a son. Ah, is she here?"

"Ah...actually I am her...nephew." Saori calmly replied. "And Oba-san says she will arrive a bit late and gives her apologies."

"That's alright."

"Why don't you come inside? I will prepare you some tea." Saori suggested hospitably, gesturing for her to enter.

"Thank you." Auntie said gratefully, stepping into the mansion.

As Saori boiled the water for the tea after telling Claude that she would take care of things, her mind was spinning. _I never thought I had to trick anyone like this again! Oh dear...What am I going to do? Wait, just calm down, Saori. Calm down._

The teenage girl was taking a few deep breaths as she poured the boiling water into beautiful china tea cups.

When she emerged from the kitchen, Saori could see Auntie admiring her framed baby photos on the coffee table. _Wait...what? Oh no._

"Are these pictures of you?" The gorgeous woman asked pointedly.

"Ah...those?" _Think, Saori, think. _"Um...yes, they are. My parents just loved dressing me in girl's clothing. It's quite embarrassing actually."

Surprisingly, Auntie bought it. "Really? Oh, that is so adorable! ...That reminds me. You never told me your name. What is it?"

"My name is...Sa...Satoshi." Saori stuttered, an embarrassed blush creeping up her cheeks.

"What a nice name." Auntie commented.

"Thank you." Placing the cups of steaming tea on the table, Saori calmly said, "Your tea. It's Earl Gray."

"Oh, thanks." After a few beats of silence, Auntie said, "You know, you're such a polite young boy. Good looking too."

Her face red, Saori sputtered. "Th-thank you."

The hot liquid burnt Saori's tongue as she quickly gulped it down, hoping her aunt would hurry up and come home to break the awkward tension.

"I think you would be a wonderful boyfriend for my niece."

"Thank you...E-Excuse me?" Tea dribbled down her chin as Saori choked on the fluid.

This was not good.

**(* "Skip Beat!" reference to Kuu Hizuri - a famous Japanese Hollywood actor in the manga- how appears in Volume 17-19 or something. Ahaha, I couldn't resist. XD Also, "Hizu" apparently means like the bendy head bone of a salmon or something. o.o :P)**

**(A/N: Hope you guys liked it! ;D Hehe, things are going to get interesting~~ ;) Please review, and tell me what you think. XD) **


	6. Chapter 6: Saori Arrives

**(A/N: SORRY! I took longer than I thought! Things have been so hectic these days...I'm sorry! DX But alas, here it is! XDXDXDXD and I tried to make it as ...in****teresting as possible! Hope y'all like! There's big SunaoriXKyoheiXSunako moment in this chapie!)**

**(BTW, special thanks to EsteVamp4998 for helping me out with this chapter when I was stuck on what to do. You helped me a lot! ;D )**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER! Or any other original works mentioned here!**

**CHAPTER SIX**

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Sunako shrieked at the top of her lungs. "I would rather murder myself than have a fiancé!"

"Now, my lady," Sebastian calmly chided the girl. "He will not be your fiancé, but your date for tonight."

"NOOOOOOO! I like Sebastian but even if you tell me to, I don't want to do this!" Tears of protest and horror brimmed in the corners of Sunako's eyes.  
>"Sorry, my lady. I must do this." The regretful look in his eyes made Sunako's heart melt, and she gave in.<p>

"A-alright. I will at least greet this person." Sunako agreed indignantly.

Opening the door with a creak, Sunako expected a blinding light piercing her eyes, considering her aunt picked the boy. Instead, it was a subtle glow, that seemed so familiar...yet different.

Pushing it open a little more, Sunako could see it was a young boy with dark, choppy hair, and emerald-green eyes. This person did look quite beautiful, but the aura around him was quite dark. This person was standing on the border of ugly and gorgeous, in between herself and Kyohei Takano. And there was something about this man that told Sunako she'd seen him before. Was it...?

"A-ah, are-" She started, but was interrupted.

"AH! Y-yes, my name is Satoshi Sumoyoshi." Bowing deeply, the person stammered these words nervously.

"Sunako, this man will be your new boyfriend!" Blinking, Sunako could see Auntie was there as well, completely beside herself in elation.

"Hi Auntie." Giving a small bow, Sunako started to walk away, feeling slightly bad for ignoring Saori (if it was even her). _Sorry, Saori (if it even is you). I just don't think I should get involved with this... _

"WAIT!"

As she to face her aunt slowly while the woman's iron grip was on her shoulder, beads of perspiration dripped down Sunako's face.

"Don't. Run. Away." The woman's voice was as hard as steel, giving her niece a deathly glare.

_She's usual not that scary...but I don't think it was be smart to leave..._The teenage girl briskly moved back toward the front door to where "Saori" was.

"I'm sorry because I (attempted to) leave so suddenly, Sa...Satoshi-san." Sunako apologized politely.

"N-No, there's no need to apologise!" Obviously flustered, "Saori" shook "her" head vigorously.

"Well, how about you get to know each other there?" Auntie suggested a sly grin on her face, gesturing toward the couch.

"..." Reluctantly, Sunako stepped toward the comfy piece of furniture, plopping onto it. "Saori" followed, an uneasy look on her face.

"I'm going to make us some tea!" Auntie suddenly exclaimed, practically skipping towards the kitchen.

"N-no!" Desperately trying to save her kitchen, Sunako rushed to grip her aunt's arm tightly.

"Why not?" Auntie whined. "I want to do something nice for you two!"

"It's fine, Auntie. Do. NOT. Make. Us. Tea."

"Okay...But can I at least-" Just then, a lively tune filled Sunako's ears. With a beep, the tune stopped.

"Hello, Mine Nakahara speaking. Oh, Tatsumi-san! Don't worry I'll be right there!"

Sunako's aunt turned to her niece apologetically. "Sorry, Sunako. I must leave! Be sure to get along with Satoshi, because he's going to be living with you from now on! Bye!" Looking over her shoulder, she called out to her butler. "Sebastian! Get the helicopter for me please!"

Within seconds, they disappeared, leaving behind a shocked Sunako and Satoshi.

"I'm sorry. I must have misheard. 'Living together'?"

"Um..y-yes. It seems to have turned out that way."

Looking down, Sunako noticed the large bags and suitcases crowded around "Saori"'s feet for the first time.

After a pause, she finally muttered, "You...are...Saori, right?"

Nodding slowly, Saori replied, "Yes. I will explain."

"B-because of the debt our company has, your aunt made a deal with my mine...She told her that she would cover the debt, promote our business, all for the price of taking care of me at...this house. My aunt was reluctant at first, but she let me stay until the time high school ends. The company must have been really desperate. Of course, after tonight, I will go back to my house and pick up the rest of my things. My aunt did think it was slightly suspicious, and she was wondering why I had on a hoodie the whole time (so she couldn't see I cut my hair short and that my eyes are a different colour), but I managed to avoid it...I think everything went alright. I can't ruin this plan of letting Auntie know who I am, r-right? After all, I promised...And I..I-I don't even know how this all happened! I feel like I am dreaming! Oh, Sunako! We h-have to "date"! Are you o-okay with that? What should I do?" Saori blurted out all at once, tears rolling down her face.

"Hmm...I don't know!" Sunako declared bluntly.

Saori fell over, once again, completely dumbfounded.

"...But," Sunako continued. "Don't worry! We'll make this all work out. And if it's you, Saori, I guess it would be alright to pretend to date. It _is _better than doing so with a radiant creature, and it isn't for real. Do you want to go to my room and watch _Chucky* _together?"

"O-okay...Yes please!" With a happy smile, Saori walked away with Sunako.

They completely missed seeing the four bishounen boys eavesdropping on their conservation. And they completely did not see the frown on Kyohei Takano's beautiful face, as he clutched his chest in confusion.

* * *

><p>"So good!" Sunako exclaimed, collapsing onto the floor. "I'm gonna get some more Haagen-Dazs Green Tea Ice Cream*!"<p>

"Okay! I'll go take a shower!" Saori replied, getting some clothes from one of her big bags.

Humming in happiness, Sunako retreated to the kitchen. It was when she was getting out the ice cream container from the freezer that she realised. _Ah...I forgot to tell Saori we are sharing this house with the radiant creatures...and also the bathroom!_

Rushing toward the lavatory, Sunako clutched the ice cream container with her life. _You never know when someone will steal your snacks...Oh, I hope Saori is okay!_

Sunako was almost there when she heard one of the loudest shrieks of her life, even louder than the ones she heard in the horror films she loved to watch. _Saori!_

The sight Sunako laid eyes on was shocking. Saori still had her blouse and her undergarments on, the blood that erupted from her nose staining the material. Kyohei was carrying her in a "princess cradle", with a towel wrapped around his waist. The sight was too much for Sunako to take. Her mind was spinning, and there were sharp pains in her chest. _That...evil...perverted...bastard. _Blood burst out of her nose as well, and Kyohei's worried expression was the last thing she saw.

**(* _Chucky_is not mine. I heard it was very creepy so I'm not watching it...ever. The extremely detailed summary my friend gave me was enough to make that decision. O.O )**

**(*_Haagen-Dazs _also isn't my creation but whoever made it is amazing. Sunako's favourite is the green tea flavour, so I HAD to put it in. Love the ice cream, though kinda price****y. =.=)**

**(A/N: Hope ya liked~! What a sexy scene, eh? O/O AHAHAHA. Well, I will try to add more SunakoXKyohei moments! (As well as a bit of SaoriXKyohei moments...Don't hate meh. DX**

**Please review and rate! ;DDDDD )**


	7. Chapter 7: Congratulations, Saori!

**(A/N: I'm so sorry I took such a long time to uploadd... D; But it's here! ;D And I'm sorry if it's a bit rushed...Also,** **the chapter changes perspective. A lot. I like doing that... I hope it's not to confusing!)**

***DISCLAIMER* I don't own the Wallflower. Tomoko Hayakawa does. XD**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_*15 minutes earlier*_

(Kyohei)

_Ugh, my body aches...I wonder why? Maybe a shower will make me feel better._ _This pain in my chest is seriously pissing me off. _Grumbling about something as usual, Kyohei dragged himself to the bathroom.

After undressing, he stepped into the bathtub to be greeted with hot, relaxing water pounding on his back, relieving his stiff muscles.

When Kyohei was done, he got out of the shower, humming with satisfaction. A towel was tightly wrapped around his waist, since he didn't want to take chances of being seen naked again after all he had been through. The sight before him was quite different from what he was expected. A girl with short hair stood there with a big white shirt being the only thing covering herself, with the exception of her underwear.

Briskly walking out the door as a shrill scream sounded in his ears, Kyohei thought with horror, _Damn. Did someone let in one of my stalkers again? _

There was also something else bothering him. The person seemed very familiar. _Where have I met her before...Oh shit. Could it be...?_

Making a 180 degree turn, Kyohei briskly heaved open the bathroom door.

"S-Saori?" He exclaimed in disbelief. Then Takano blinked. There wasn't anyone there. Glancing around, Saori was nowhere to be seen. Kyohei was about to walk away when her looked down to see the young girl collapsed onto the floor, a huge pool of blood surrounding her.

"Great," The handsome boy muttered. "There's another troublesome chick in the house." Bending down to pick Saori up, Kyohei noticed something strange. A huge burn covered her stomach.

_That looks painful. What the hell has this girl been through? _Kyohei wondered, as he hoisted her up into his arms.

That was when the door opened once more. Sunako stared at Kyohei and Saori wide eyes, the blood draining from her face. Scarlet-red blood gushed out of her nose as her smooth, slender legs gave out beneath Sunako.

Kyohei groaned, wondering how to deal with this situation, when the bathroom door flung open.

"What happened?" Oda and the others demanded. Upon seeing the sight before them, their jaws dropped open and their cheeks turning a deep ruby-red.

"Whoa, Kyohei...You sure move fast." Ranmaru commented, a sly grin on his face. "Who knew you would make the first move before I did..."

"It's not like that, idiot!" Kyohei retorted. "Anyway, help me bring them to Sunako's bedroom!"

"Alright." Oda lifted Sunako up and followed Kyohei down the corridor to the dark, frightening room.

With an eerie creak, the door opened just a crack.

Shivers crawled up and down the boys' spines. Even though it had been over a year since they came to the Nakahara household, seeing Sunako's room still scared them to death.

"L-let's leave." Yuki meekly commented after Kyohei and Oda placed the girls on Sunako's bed and he had placed Sunako's onyx-black blanket over them.

"G-good idea." Ranmaru and Takenaga slowly followed the boy outside. Kyohei glanced back at them, frowning as he looked back at the girls. Walking towards where Sunako was, he scowled.

"Hurry and wake up woman. I'm craving fried shrimp."

Just then, something smacked Kyohei in the face. With a jolt, he turned around to see Saori with her hand still dangling in the air.

"So bright..." She mumbled, frowning. "My...eyes hurt. Too bright..."

Kyohei's jaw dropped.

"This chick...is just like Nakahara..." he grumbled, annoyed. "Great..."

* * *

><p>(Ranmaru)<p>

"Oh Mori..." The girl in front of Ranmaru breathed heavily as she hugged him tightly.

Ranmaru returned her embrace, and leaned towards the girl who had her eyes closed and her lips parted.

"Oh, Tomoyoshi-san," The lustful high school boy murmured, ready to kiss the girl.

A huge thump greeted Mori instead of the soft pair of lips he was anticipating.

Spinning around to see the source of the noise, Ranmaru found himself looking at a timid-looking girl in men's clothing that was extremely loose on her, with a big bag fallen at her feet. Her deep-red blush was clearly visible even at a 10 foot distance.

_If I'm not mistaken, that is Saori-san. I guess she's awake. Ah...The situation looks bad..._Ranmaru realized, suddenly feeling a bit frantic.

"S-sorry for interrupting!" The mysterious figure at the doorway mumbled before stumbling away.

Now Tomoyoshi-san's suspicious chestnut-brown eyes gazed into his emerald-green ones.

"Who is that girl?" Tears now welled at the corners of her eyes, but her voice was firm.

"Ah, don't worry about it," Mori smoothly soothed her, running his fingers through her smooth, long hair. "She's just a stray kitten."

"Really?" Tomoyoshi asked, glancing up at the pretty boy.

"But of course! My heart will always be yours!" Ranmaru foolishly declared, creating an illusion of beautiful roses bursting in the background.

"Oh, Mori.." Tomoyoshi sighed.

"Ah, I forgot something!" The chiper voice of Saori interrupted the two's little moment. "Where is the guest room? I need to put my stuff in there."

"Guest room...?" Tomoyoshi-san inquired, the colour draining out of her face.

"Saori-san...you..." Ranmaru's voice trailed off, absolutely stunned. _She's living here? A beautiful girl will live with us?_

"It's in the right corridor...it should be the second to last door on your left." Mori said, recovering from the shock.

"Ah, th-thank you!" Saori softly replied, bowing. "Well then...you two c-can continue...Sorry!" As her cheeks flushed pink, the feminine girl dashed out.

"SLAP!"

Pain surged through Mori's cheek. Tomoyoshi-san's brittle tears stained the bed covers.

"You...you were with another woman! I can't believe I trusted you despite knowing you were a player! I thought that I was...how could I have been so stupid! Don't make any excuses...If...if it was just Nakahara-san who was living you, I wouldn't be so concerned...but with another woman, I can't accept it! You're horrible, Mori!" With that, Tomoyoshi-san dashed out of the door.

"Ah...it was so good before the interruption..." Mori sighed in regret.

* * *

><p>(Takenaga)<p>

The phone was ringing, and Oda rushed to the living to get it, when suddenly, the ringing had stopped.

"Hello?" It was a familiar female voice. Sunako? No, it was slightly different. Then...Saori? So she really _was_the person collapsed in the bathroom with Sunako. What was she doing here? So many questions remained unanswered in Takenaga Oda's head.

"Hm? S-Sorry, I couldn't hear you...U-um, let me put this on speaker phone..." As she fumbled around with the device, Saori pressed the button she was searching for.

"_H-Hello?" _

Takenaga's heart thumped. It was Noi.

"Ah, I can hear you better now! That's good!" Saori exclaimed.

There was a light laugh on the other end. "That's good. Um...Who are you?"

"Oh, I am Saori Sumoyoshi! N-Nice to meet you!"

Another laugh. "I'm Noi Kasahara. Is Sunako there?"

"Ah! She is still...resting. Could you be one of her friends?"

_"Yup! I am her friend~!" _The cheerfulness in Noi's voice made Oda smile unconsciously as well. "_And actually, I was thinking maybe tonight I could come over for dinner or something!"_

Oda's heart leaped a mile. He would see Noi-chi tonight.

"Oh, that sounds great!" Saori sounded excited. "I would love to meet Sunako-chan's friend! Also, I was thinking of making dinner as it is my first day here!"

_"First...day?"_

"Yes! My first day living here!"

_"O-Oh...I see...Ah! I-It looks as though I have something tonight! I'm sorry..."_

Takenaga froze.

"Oh...N-No, it's alright! Maybe next time?"

_"Yeah!"_

With a click, the call ended. Saori's footsteps came closer and closer to where Oda was. When she noticed him, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing."

"Okay." After bowing, Saori retreated towards the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Oda's mind was swimming with thoughts. _Why did Noi-chi cancel the plans? Was she really busy..? Or was it because she heard Saori was here? _His heart felt like lead; it was so heavy.

Sighing, Takenaga mumbled, "But I really wanted to see her..."

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Machiko chan, let's play that game again!" Yuki Tomoya said, grabbing the arm of her girlfriend. <em>

_"Okay, Yuki-chan...Wh-Whoa!"_

_Weight pressed against Yuki as he looked up to see Machiko, her face inches from his._

_His face burning, he stammered, "Ma-Machiko..."_

_"Yuki..."_

"...A-ah!"

Yuki opened his eyes to see a skull looking directly into his eyes.

"AHHH!"

His heart thumping wildly, Yuki clutched his chest, sweat dripping from his forehead in shock.

"I am so sorry!" Saori said, giving him a 90 degree bow. "I...I didn't mean for you to see frightened. I was just giving you a p-pillow..."

Blinking, Yuki looked at the "skull" again, and he realized it was only a picture of a skull on a black pillow.

"O-oh..."

"I am very sorry! I woke you up..."

"It's o-okay... I'm sorry for scaring you too.."

Yuki left, still clutching his chest. _I was really scared...I should stop being so surprised about that stuff..._

* * *

><p>After Saori placed a large plate stacked with a heap of steaming fried shrimp on the table, she bowed deeply.<p>

"I...am so sorry to have disturbed you all today! And I also apologize if I surprised you with the news that I am moving in. Due to certain circumstances, I have to live here.. I am so sorry. Please take care of me."

"It's okay!" Sunako insisted."You guys are fine with Saori-chan here, right?"

"Well..." The guys stopped, and looked at the delicious food on the table calling out to their taste buds. And Saori looking nervous and sincerely sorry. Not to mention a feminine woman was refreshing to be with in the house. "..Yeah, she can stay."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Kyohei asked. "Let's eat!'

Just then, the doorbell rang. Sunako went over to open it.

"Noi-chan!"

Oda looked up. _What?_

"H-Hi, my schedule's been changed."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Sunako asked, confused.

"N-nothing. Um...can I join you guys?"

"Sure! We're celebrating Saori-chan's staying here!"

"Ah...really? That's great!"

Noi came into the kitchen, smiling. "Hi! Can I join you?" Quietly she greeted Oda. "H-Hi, Takenaga-kun."

Oda blushed. "H-Hi. You aren't mad at me?"

Noi looked confused. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing."

Saori pulled out a chair for Noi. "So you are Noi! Sunako has told me about you (just an hour before)! You are so pretty!" The feminine girl gushed.  
>"Thank you! You are adorable! Sunako's so lucky to have you stay here!" Noi exclaimed, hugging her.<p>

"Th-Thank you!"

"Okay, okay. Let's eat!" Takano declared, digging into the food. "Oh..and..."

"CONGRATULATIONS ON BECOMING PART OF THE NAKAHARA "FAMILY", SAORI!" Everyone said in unison, clinking their cups.

"Thank you!" Saori sobbed, tears rolling down her cheeks with happiness.

As they were gobbling down their dinner, the doorbell rang once more.

_Who could it be..?_Saori wondered, walking towards the door. As the door opened in one swift movement, Saori gasped.

"Sato...san? Why...are you here?"

"I got the address from your mother. And it's obvious I'd be worried about my fiance!" He said, his face turning a deep dark red.

"HUH?"

_Oh no!_ Saori thought. _The others must have heard from the kitchen! This is bad..._

**(A/N: Whoa, things just got intense~ O.o. Hope you guys liked it! R & R! And thank you for waiting so patiently and supporting me. ;D I'm so happy ^^.)**_  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8: I will stay here!

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**(A/N: I'm so sorry I took so long, guys! D; It is a little short too...but the next chapter will be a little longer. ^^ Enjoy~! ;D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER OR THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OCs.)**

"P-Please be quiet, Sato-san!" Saori's desperate pleas filled the kitchen, which was now filled with a tense atmosphere.

"Ehh? You have a fiancé, Saori-san?" Noi squealed, rushing out of the kitchen to see.

"Hello." With a warm smile, Sato greeted the others. "My name is Sato Yamashita. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"H-hello!" Noi greeted, her eyes widening. "My name is Noi Kasahara. I just met Saori-san, but I sincerely want to be her friend!"

"E-eh?" Saori asked, blushing. "U-um! I want to be your friend too!"

Noi smiled warmly at the gentle girl. "Thank you!"

"Please take care of her!" Sato said gratefully.

"No...It's my pleasure!" Noi laughed.

"Ah...I will go help Sunako out at the kitchen now."

"Oh...I will too!" Noi offered, starting to follow Saori into the kitchen.

"Wait..." Sato interjected, putting a hand on Noi's shoulder, but only for a second, because he felt uneasy under Oda's intense glare. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure! What is it?"

"Um...Are you living with Saori-san? I heard she will be living with other tenants in this house."

"Ah...no, I'm not! Actually, I'm the only one here who isn't living here."

"Huh?...Then...she's going to be living with...these guys?" Sato asked weakly, his face turning pale, as he stared at the Ranmaru, Oda (who was looking extremely bitter after seeing Sato and Noi acting so friendly), and Yuki who were leaving the kitchen and walking toward him and Noi.

"Yes, she is! Along with Kyohei-kun and be honest, I was a little worried at first, but I think she is going to be fine here." Noi remarked cheerfully, oblivious to Sato's shock. Then, in a small voice, she added, blushing, "I was also a bit jealous because she would be living with Takenaga-kun, my boyfriend, but I decided I was being childish. And I trust him." Noi smiled cutely, her cheeks turning very pink.

Ah, young love...Sato thought peacefully, acting like an old man. Then he gasped. _Wait. Now is not the time to be thinking this. I don't know about this "Takenaga-kun", but I am not sure I can trust the others to stay away from an innocent girl like Saori._

Meanwhile, Oda, who didn't hear the last thing Noi said, was simmering with jealousy.

Grabbing Noi's hand, he introduced himself to Sato with a cold smile. "Hello. My name Takenaga Oda. Nice to meet you...Sato-san, right?"

"Y-yes." Sato smiled tensely, feeling uncomfortably cold.

"Hi, I am Yukinojo Tomoya. You can call me Yuki!" Yuki smiled wholeheartedly.

"Do I have to introduce myself too? Ranmaru Mori." Ranmaru dully said to Sato in a monotone voice.

Two seconds later, Ranmaru got hit in the head.

"Hey! Who was tha-?" Ranmaru turned around to see Sunako angrily looking down at him. He shuddered.

"Don't act so rudely to our guest!" Sunako chided.

"But...if it's not a woman, I'm not really interested..." Ranmaru retorted.

The blood drained out of Sato's head._ To let Saori...live with people like this...I can't let this happen!_

"I! I will live here as well!" Sato blurted.

"Huh?" Everyone seemed confused with the random declaration.

"Well, since you're not a radiant being, I guess that is okay." Sunako said.

"Really?!" Sato's face brightened. Then he looked at Sunako's face. "Wait..."

"...But we don't have any spare rooms. You're going to have to share a room with somebody!" Sunako continued.

"Well, that's fine. I am imposing on you, after all." Sato said considerably. Then, leaning closer towards Sunako, he remarked, "Wow. You really look like Saori chan the more I look!"

A hand grabbed Sato's shoulder, and Saori's fiancé turned around to see Kyohei looking at him, annoyed. Saori, having cleaned the kitchen, stood beside Takano, regarding the scene in front of her with a worried expression.

"So you're going to be living here?" Kyohei growled, glaring at him.

"Yes." Sato's voice didn't waver.

"I don't want you to!"

"Wh-why?" Sato asked uneasily. "Could it be you like Saori? Or...is it something else?"

Kyohei looked genuinely confused. "What are you talking about? I was just worried my share of food would be smaller!"

Sato was completely dumbfounded. "What...?"

"Because we need more money for food! Aunty covers most of our rent, but she doesn't supply money for everything. So we will get smaller portions of food!" Kyohei explained.

Is this "Aunty" the one who made/let Saori stay? "I-if it's a money problem, I can cover the rent and the cost for extra food!" Sato insisted.

"Really?" Kyohei looked skeptical.

"Of course! I can even buy some snacks for you! It's my apology for suddenly imposing on you like this."

"Really?"

Sato nodded.

"Okay! You can stay! Why don't you share my room then?" Kyohei offered, suddenly feeling very generous.

"Really? Thank you!" Sato gratefully thanked him.

"Okay! I'll tell Aunty about this!" Sunako said, rushing toward the phone.

"W-wait!" Saori hurried to where Sunako was. In a low voice, she pleaded, "Please don't! If Aunty finds out he is my fiancé, things will be bad! After all, I am supposed to be your boyfriend!"

"Oh right!" Sunako turned to Sato. "It will be hard to let you stay here."

Sato and Kyohei chorused, "Why?"

"Because..." Sunako tried to think of something.

"It's okay, Sunako-chan. I'll tell them." Saori declared.

"Are you sure?" Sunako looked worried.

"Yes."

Clearing her throat, Saori confessed, "Everyone...the reason why I am living here...is to be Sunako's boyfriend."

"WHAT?" Everyone exclaimed except for Sunako.

"Yes...actually, due to some circumstances, Sunako's aunt thought I was a boy..."

Suddenly, Kyohei felt guilty._ I made her to dress as a guy..._

"...And she thought I would be a perfect candidate for Sunako's boyfriend," Saori continued, "So she made a deal with my oblivious aunt to let me stay here under the conditions of being Sunako's boyfriend. Everyone, I'm sorry..." Saori finished, hanging her head.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Sato grabbed Saori's hand, pulling her out the door. "We're leaving. This is too dangerous."

Kyohei blocked the exit, refusing to let them leave. "You can't."

"Huh? Why can't I? It is too dangerous to let her have some kind of fake relationship with someone she barely met, let alone let her live with a bunch of guys!" Sato snapped, getting angry.

"What are you, her dad?" Kyohei retorted back. "I'm telling you to let her stay! She just made a new friend, and this is partly my fault too...I mean, I didn't think it would turn out like this, and our plan has backfired too, but..." Kyohei trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"He's right. I want to stay here, Sato-san," Saori said gently. "I like it here, and Sunako has been such a good friend to me, so I will go along with this. This will also help my uncle's company. It's my decision."

Speechless, Sato just nodded. "Fine...but I'm still going to stay here."_ I can protect her if anything happens. But what is this about her uncle's company? And some...plan? Oh well. I'll ask later._

Saori smiled. "Okay!"

**(A/N: Haha, the plot has gotten more confusing. O.O But this means a new love square (?) has appeared! Kind of..:P He is really a fatherly character though. Sorry if I went a little too OOC on the charas. ''-.- **

**Please R&R~! \(^[]^)/ )**


	9. Chapter 9: The new tenant

**(A/N: Hey, guys! I am so so so so sorry for posting this waay later than I planned! TT^TT I was a bit stuck on what to write...Darn, I hate it when I get writer's block...DX I hope you like it though! Thanks for always supporting me~! ;D)**

***DISCLAIMER* I do not own "The Wallflower". I'm just writing this fanfic 'cause I really love the series. XD**

**CHAPTER NINE**

"A new tenant?" Auntie exclaimed from the computer screen, as she was video chatting with Sunako.

"Un." Sunako gave a curt nod.

"Well...can I see him?" A sly smile crept up Auntie's lips, her eyes sparkling.

Sunako gulped, and Kyohei and the others glanced nervously at each other in the background. _No...it's okay. We prepared Sato for this. He'll be fine. Maybe. _"Y-yes."

"Hello." Sato greeted, standing closer to the computer, giving Auntie a business man's polite smile. "I am Sato Yamashita. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ah, hello Sato-kun!" Auntie flashed the boy a radiant smile in return, and Sunako and the others squinted her eyes from the brightness.

"Hello, Auntie," Sato friendly interjected. "I will cover my part of the rent and the meals so please don't worry about me staying here. I won't be much of an inconvenience." Saori's fiancé promised.

"Oh, you don't have to pay the rent!" Auntie said cheerfully. "Just answer me one thing."

"What...is it?" Yamashita cautiously asked.

"Will you take good care of Sunako...and the others?"Auntie asked with pleading eyes.

Sunako warmed up; Auntie really cared about her. I wish she would stop telling me to become a lady, but I really don't want any other aunt than Auntie. Meanwhile, Kyohei and the crew were insulted by the rushed last part of Auntie's sentence.

"Yes, of course!" Sato nodded, mostly thinking about Saori. But he also wanted properly thank Sunako and the others for allowing him to stay.

"Good." The ends of Auntie's lips curled up into a satisfied smile and gave Sato a wave. "Well, then I have to go! Good luck, Sato-kun!"

"S-so, I'm accepted? Just like that?" Sato stuttered incredulously.

"Yep!" Auntie grinned. "You seem like a nice boy. Well, I have to go on a date~!" The beautiful woman blushed like a teenage girl and then the screen went blank, leaving Sato, Sunako, Kyohei, Oda, Ranmaru, Yuki, and Saori staring, dumbfounded, at the computer.

"W-well," Sato muttered, at last. "That went...well."

"She is always like this..." Oda sighed.

"No, she's way scarier!" Kyohei added shivering. Oda and Takano nodded.

'She's not really frightening," Sunako retorted defensively.

"That's because you are so used to that gory crap you always watch, you're practically immune to her," Kyohei snorted.

Glaring at Kyohei, Sunako stomped to the kitchen, grabbed the plate of fried shrimp, and gulped it down, flaunting it in the handsome boy's face.

"Ahh!" Kyohei screamed, trying to wrestle them away from her.

After a few moments of watching the crazy pair fight, Oda patted a shocked Sato's shoulder. "Don't worry; that's normal."

"Oh...o-okay," Sato smiled weakly, wondering when he would become accustomed to this.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sato stumbled into the kitchen, still feel groggy from sleeping.<p>

"Mmm...What's this?" Noticing a pretty, blue, porcelain bowl full of something pinkish. Peering into it more closely, Sato could see they were in the shape of small mushrooms. "Pink mushrooms...? What the...?"

Suddenly, Sunako strolled into kitchen as well, looking at the strange bowl. "Looks tasty!" The girl said, picking one up.

"No, stop! Those look very suspicious...!" Hurriedly grabbing it from Sunako's hand, Sato tossed it into his mouth and gulped it down.

Then realization struck him.

Coughing violently, Sato grasped his chest, struggling to breathe.

Sunako blinked, a little disappointed that he wasn't coughing out blood, then rushed over to help him. "Hey, what's wr-" The gloomy girl stopped mid sentence.

Sato had collapsed, not moving a muscle.

* * *

><p>Sato blinked, blurrily looking around him. <em>Where am I?<em> Trying to focus, the boy could make out the outline of skeletons, skulls, and blood stains on the floor. He shuddered, cold sweat dripping down his back, his head feeling hot.

Then, seeing a crouching figure just a little ways away from him, Sato feebly crawled toward it.

"Oh, you're awake." A girl with purple eyes dully noted, turning her head to face him.

"S...Saori?" Sato gasped, his hands shaking, suddenly feeling extremely feverish, everything seeming pinkish.

"I'm...not."

"Saori!" Sato repeated, wrapping his arms the girl tightly.

At that moment, the door burst open. "Hey woman, give me breakfast! I'm freaking starving, you b-!" Kyohei's eyes widened, staring at the sight in front of him. "What the-"

Sunako threw Sato off her hastily, chucking him to the other side of the room. "I-"

"That's great." Kyohei grinned, blinding Sunako. "You're finally becoming a woman, huh. Now hurry up and make me food!" His stomach growling, the beautiful boy stomped away.

Sunako just stared blankly at the place where Kyohei stood, unable to move. "Why...do I feel so empty?"she wondered aloud, furrowing her eyebrows. "Oh well...it's his fault for misunderstanding. For breakfast, I'm going to make...carrot soup with carrot omelets!"

With that, Sunako Nakahara walked away happily with that thought in mind...not noticing the half-dead Sato limply lying in the corner of her bedroom.

**(A/N: Oh my, I wonder what will happen now? O/O And haha, yes, mushrooms. EsteVamp4998 actually gave me an idea to use mushrooms in my fanfiction a while back, and although I twisted the idea a bit -no, a lot- I'm really glad I put this part in. You might see more of the mushrooms in my story later on, because, well, it's a Wallflower fanfiction. It's not "The Wallflower" without the mushrooms. ;D Hehe. Anyways, please R&R! ^^)**


	10. Chapter 10: The Mysterious Mushroom

**(A/N: Hey guys~! :D After another long wait, chapter ten is finally here! XD Woot! And btw, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! :D I hope you have a wonderful holiday season. :) And I will probably upload a special holiday bonus chapter in the next few days to commemorate the end of 2012. We made it through December 21st! :) Yay! ;) Anyways, I hope you like this update. ^^)**

***DISCLAIMER* I do not own the Wallflower in any way.**

**CHAPTER TEN**

"Breakfast's ready," Sunako announced in her monotone voice.

"Ooh, yay! Finally, woman, how long were you planning to make me wait?!" Kyouhei demanded, stomping toward the kitchen table with the other boys. His energetic expression faded as soon as he saw the feast before him. "Are...those...carrots?" He questioned weakly.

"Yup!" Sunako nodded enthusiastically, observing the carefully prepared omeletes and steaming hot stew adorned with the orange vegetable.

"You know I hate carrots!" Takano pouted like a little child.

"Aw, stop complaining!" Ranmaru insisted. "It's delicious!" Oda and Yuki inclined their heads in agreement.

"But..." Kyouhei protested.

"You're so greedy, you idiotic radiant being!" Sunako shook her head in dismay. "And I was going to treat you to this..." The gloomy girl took a huge plate heaping with fried shrimp from the kitchen counter. "...if you finish your meal first."

Takano hastily wiped the drool that had formed on the corner of his mouth. "F-fine! I'll eat it! It's just a bunch of stupid carrots anyway!" He growled indignantly.

Saori suddenly burst into the room, with a panicked expression on her face.

"What's wrong, Saori-chan?" Yuki asked, worried.

"I-It's Sato-san..." The feminine girl stuttered. "He...He's..." Her voice trembled.

"What happened?" Takenaga Oda asked worriedly. "Are you al-" He stopped abruptly, and the teenage boy's face turned bright red.

Everyone turned to look at Saori more closely now, to see her sleek, dark hair tousled and messy; her chest heaving as she was breathing really heavily; the slight flush of her round cheeks; her slightly unbuttoned blouse; and the dark reddish patch on her neckline.

Sunako dropped the plate of fried delicacies, which landed and the kitchen floor with a clatter. "Where. Is. Sato?!" She demanded.

"Y-Your r-r-room..." Saori stuttered, terrified. The fragile girl felt a rush of pity for her fiance.

With demonic speed, Sunako stomped away, Kyouhei close behind. "I'll...kill...him..." The pretty boy growled. _My...fried shrimp...is ruined!_

Oda, Ranmaru, and Yuki clambered after them, also wearing expressions of fury.

Saori's heart thumped, feeling horrified and pleased she had friends to protect her when they thought she needed help. _Although...I feel like they're misunderstanding. _Concerned, she followed the group. As she was about the leave, though, something pink caught her eye.

* * *

><p>"SA-TO!" Slamming open the door of her bedroom, Sunako peered around enraged.<br>She could see a crouching figure in the corner and stomped over towards it. Grabbing him by the shoulder, Sunako turned Sato to face her.

His face was extremely flushed and his shirt lay on the floor beside him. His well-built stomach was visible even with the dark lighting.

Blood dripping down her nose, Sunako turned away, feeling slightly faint.

"Hey! You bastard! What you did is unforgivable!" Kyouhei snapped.

Oda and the others nodded, chanting, "That's right! You violated our poor Saori-chan!"

Takano stared at them blankly. "Huh? No, I meant 'cause I can't eat my fried prawns anymore."

Mori, Oda, and Yuki sacked Kyouhei in the head.

"Anyways, we're here to punish Sato," Mori reminded them.

"That's right!" Kyouhei marched towards the shadow-y bundle in the corner of the room.

"Hey, Sako, or whatever your name was! You're partly the cause of my food being ruined!" Kyouhei spat, reaching for his shoulder. The gorgeous boy was shocked to see Sunako's face staring at him with a paralyzed, horrified expression. The colour had drained from her face since Sato's red face was buried in her neck.

There was a soft sound as all three mouths (Oda's, Mori's, and Yuki's) gaped open.

Ranmaru's eyes bulged out, and he thought, _I had no idea that kid had it in him! _

Oda could barely speak. _This guy…is horrible! I can't let him go near Noi-chan!_

Yuki trembled. _Poor Sato. He must have a death wish…messing around with them._

Kyouhei advanced toward the guy. "Hey. I don't know what you're problem is, but-" Takano couldn't speak any more after that since Sato had his lips and his, refusing Kyouhei to open his mouth.

Oda and the others almost died from mind implosion.

* * *

><p>"Mm?! Mmm, mm!" Trying to speak, Kyouhei hastily struggled to push Sato away. "Hey, that's disgusting! Seriously, what the f-" The teenager stopped in the middle of his rant to see Sato had collapsed once again, his soft brown eyes rolling to the back of his head. <em>What's wrong with him? It's like he's completely wasted.<em>

"Urgh…" Sunako groaned, finally able to move. She was frozen for the last few minutes and had missed the shocking spectacle between Kyouhei and Sato. "What happened?" Clearly, she had forgotten what Sato had done to her. Which was good, in a way.

"Are you alright?!" Saori stumbled into the scene, carrying a blue porcelain bowl filled with a light, fluffy, pink mesh of something.

"Yes…" Sunako nodded weakly. "What's that?" The dark gore-loving girl tried to peer into the bowl as Saori came closer.

"Mushrooms!" Saori answered cheerfully. Kyouhei and company froze upon hearing those words and watched in horror as Saori popped them into her mouth.

"Stop—" Oda was not able to successfully warn the girls to stop eating the suspicious food, as Sunako grabbed a bunch as well.

"Ooh, mushrooms!" Sunako squealed, and stuffed them into her mouth.

After all the commotion, the girls drowsily collapsed into a content heap.

"Noo!" Oda and the others sobbed, remembering the horrendous event that happened when Sunako had eaten the Princess mushroom and given them so much trouble. And the men couldn't do anything about it.

"Yuki! Go get the 'Poison Mushroom' book! We might be able to prevent destruction from occurring if we know what kind of mushroom it is!" Ranmaru ordered.

"Roger that!" With a salute, Yuki dashed away to fulfill his task.

"What..do you think it is?" Kyouhei demanded cautiously.

"I don't know…I don't think it's the Princess mushroom…" Oda said thoughtfully, taking a mushroom with a pinkish tinge that had fallen from the bowl. Ranmaru nodded in agreement.

"I'm back!" Yuko announced, the book in his arms. He laid it open in the middle of the floor.

Oda took it and flipped through the pages until he reached the page with a picture of a mushroom that looked identical to the one in his hands.

"Let's see…" He muttered. " _'Love Drunk' mushroom; 'This mushroom makes the consumer extremely lustful towards the person they lay eyes on. Acts a bit like ambrosia and alcohol. The consumer will most likely experience headache the next morning_.'"

Silence filled the room. Then the guys eyed the three sleeping figures warily, realization striking them. When the three people awoke, the demons would be unleashed.

"I think we should get out of here," Yuki squeaked.

Takenada nodded. "Good idea."

The boys started to scramble out the room as quickly as possible.

Unfortunately, the collapsed figures started to stir.

_Now I know how the main characters of the horror movies Sunako watches feel.._Kyouhei thought, chills creeping up his spine.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Haha, intense, wasn't it? O.O What will happen? / Hopefully I will update soon so I don't leave you with this cliffhanger for too long. "^^ Anyways, have a wonder holiday! :) And look forward to my bonus chapter! ~GigglyNana)**


	11. Chapter 10 5: Holiday Special

**(A/N: Thank you everyone for reading **_**The Road to Darkness! **_**m(_ _)m I am so glad I have made it this far! XD Thanks for supporting me and I hope you enjoy this special bonus chapter! Have a Happy New Year! :) )**

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER 10.5: HOLIDAY SPECIAL<em>

The doorbell rang on a chilly December morning, breaking the unusual silence in the Nakahara mansion.

Sunako stumbled to the door, still feeling groggy from sleeping in. She was up until three in the morning watching gruesome horror films, basking in the luxury of being home alone; the guys had all gone out that night. They all came back around the time Sunako was watching the last movie of the night, "Paranormal Activity 3".

Opening the door, Sunako noticed with pleasure that the person at the door was Ojou-sama. "Tama-chan!"

"Sunako-san." Kikunoi graciously smiled. "I'm sorry for not stopping by sooner. There was that terrible snowstorm and I was busy yesterday, attending to business."

"That's okay!" Sunako assured her. "Yes, the snowstorm was pretty bad" She remembered how Kyouhei and the others were groaning about it: Kyouhei, because he couldn't go to his job and earn money; Oda, because he could not see Noi; Yuki, because he could not meet with Machiko,; and Ranmaru was annoyed because he could not go on dates with different women. Sunako did not like how Mori was so inconsiderate of Tama-chan's feelings, and she hoped Oujou-sama would meet a nicer man.

"Well, come in!" Sunako invited, opening the door a little wider.

Dusting off the snow from her coat, Kikunoi obliged. "Thank you, Sunako-san."

"Sunako-chan, is it a girl with short, curly black hair?" Ranmaru asked, coming into the scene. "She left her necklace in the hotel last night..." He froze in his tracks, spotting Kikunoi.

"Oh...Ojou-sama..."

Kikunoi stared at him, her expression frozen on her face. "Hello, Ranmaru-sama..."

"Uh...Forget I said anything," Ranmaru mumbled, ready to retreat.

"Wait!" Sunako commanded, grabbing his wrist and bonking him on the head. "Apologize to Tama-chan!"

"...Sorry," Ranmaru muttered. He seemed to be gentler around Ojou-sama lately, although he was still the same player as always. "Sorry," he repeated, more loudly.

The rich young lady's cheeks reddened. "...It's alright." Her stotic face could not completely seal her flustered emotions.

"Uh... ."

"Tama-chan," Sunako interjected, interrupting the awkward silence. "Do you want to help me bake some cake? Noi-chan is coming to and I wanted us to all celebrate the New Year's together."

"Of course!" Kikunoi exclaimed, elated to be included in the celebration.

As Ranmaru turned to leave for the living room, Oda came in, blushing like a teenage girl. "Noi-chi is coming?"

Sunako nodded. Then turning to Kikunoi, in chibi mode, she said, "Let's go, Tama-chan."

"Okay. I am not very good at cooking, though," The girl confessed.

"That's okay, I'll teach you."

* * *

><p>Once the cake was in the oven, Sunako and Kikunoi headed out of the kitchen.<p>

"Do you want to watch a movie? I just rented out "Devil" yesterday." Sunako suggested.

"That'd be wonderful!" Ojou-sama exclaimed.

Yuki, Oda, Ranmaru, and Kyouhei (who were all in the living room after eating the breakfast Sunako had heated up while making the cake) shivered, remembering the episode where Kikunoi turned into another Sunak, trying to relate to her.

"I don't think..." Oda started to speak when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it."

"N-noi-chi!" He exclaimed happily when he saw who it was.

"H-hi, Takenaga-kun." Noi smiled.

"Do you want to watch a movie with me and Tama-chan, Noi-chan?" Sunako asked.

"Yay! Okay!" Noi headed down the hall to Sunako's room with the other girls.

"Oh yeah, where is Saori-san?" Noi asked.

"Oh, she is staying at her relatives' place for the winter with Sato-san.." Sunako answered, her voice fading away as she went farther away from the living room.

The boys sighed.

"I guess there's no helping it..." Oda said sadly.

"When is she ever going to be a lady?" Kouhei grumbled.

No one answered, unable to answer.

* * *

><p>Sunako came out after a few hours, saying, "The cake's ready!"<p>

Everyone seemed more lively after hearing those words!

"Yay, cake!" Yuki exclaimed.

Just then, the doorbell rang once more.

"It must be Machiko-chan!" Yuki said in excitement.

Sure enough, Machiko came in and waved to everyone. "Hi! I'm joining the party!"

"Hi! You're just in time for cake," Noi told her.

After Sunako cut all the pieces, she gave everyone a plate. "Help yourselves."

"Yum!" Everyone exclaimed, taking a bite.

"Hey wait," Ranmaru said. "Doesn't it taste a bit strange?"

Sunako nodded.

Kikunoi gasped. "Oh no! It must not have been water. I thought the it smelled a bit strange..."

"Was the water in a tall glass bottle?" Sunako questioned.

"Yes..."

"That was the sake bottle, Tama-chan..."

Realization struck the teenagers.

"You...accidently...put sake in the cake?" Oda asked.

Kikunoi bowed deeply. "I'm so sorry, everyone. It was entirely my fault for ruining the cake."

"No, it's okay, Tama-chan!" Sunako assured her. "I'm just a little dizz-" Sunako collapsed, and fell towards Kyouhei, who jumped in surprise.

"Geez, damn woman...you scared me," he said quietly. He moved the gloomy girl beside him, and Sunako slid to the side until her head was propped against his shoulder.

"I'm a...lil' sleepy too..." Noi said drowsily.

"Ah! Sit down," Oda instructed worriedly. He led his girlfriend to the couch.

"I will go get some water," Kikunoi offered.

"Okay, thanks Ojou-sama." Oda said gratefully.

"Well...I...um brought movies to watch guys!" Machiko piped up as Kikunoi turned to leave. Yuki's girlfriend help up a plastic bag full of DVDs.

"Good idea, Machiko-chan!" Yuki said.

Kyouhei took one out and grimaced. "Are these romance movies?"

In unison, everyone glanced at Sunako.

"Eh, she's asleep." Ranmaru said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't like them either!" Kyouhei protested.

"You can try to fall asleep then," Noi retorted quietly.

"Here is the water," Ojou-sama said, coming back with a water pitcher and a tray of glasses.

"Ojou-sama, come watch a movie with us," Yuki invited.

Kikunoi smiled and set the tray down on the coffee table. "Thank you." The young lady looked around for a place to sit.

Ranmaru patted the vacant spot next to him. "You can sit here," he mumbled.

"Th-thank you." Ojou-sama said, happiness surging inside of her.

"Okay, we're watching "50 First Dates"*!" Machiko declared, slipping in the disc.

The room grew silent.

* * *

><p>"Mmm.." Sunako woke up, rubbing her eyes.<p>

She looked around to see everyone had fallen asleep. Noi and Oda were snuggled up together on the couch with a blanket wrapped around them. Machiko and Yuki were sprawled on the floor, and Kikunoi and Ranmaru were leaning against each other, holding hands.

Sunako could feel weight on her shoulders and turned to see Kyouhei right beside her. She turned away because of the radiance, and looked up to see a movie was playing. The gloomy girl made a face. It was a romance movie and a couple was kissing.

Sunako sighed. This was not how I imagined the year to end...Oh well. At least we got to spend time together.

* * *

><p><strong>(The * means I do not own anything. It is another work that I referred to in my story. :P)<strong>  
><strong>(AN: Thanks for reading! ;) Hehe. Hope you liked it~! R&R and have a wonderful holiday season! Happy New Year! XD)**


End file.
